Amity Abyss
by Maiii-chan
Summary: I kind of feel bad for the lady in the car, though. I'd comfort her, of course... But what can I do? After all, I'm already dead. Vocaloid/Genderbend. Based off the manga Love in Hell. Made with lots of regret.
1. Prologue

So that's the end.

I kind of feel bad for the lady in the car, though. I mean, she did try to stop in time, but it was already too late, anyway. She looks devastated. I don't think she realizes there's nothing she can do. Look, I'm not the kind of guy who'd just let a lady bawl her eyes out, but... What can I do?

After all, I'm already dead.

She's already calling the ambulance, so they'll probably be here any time soon, and then they'll call mom. Considering she isn't already on the way to my body, what with her tracking skills and all.

But... I do feel bad. For the lady. For my life. I... I just honestly don't know what to think. I'm dead now. I don't know whether to feel relief or grief. Well, at least it was a mostly painless ending. And I don't really have any unfinished business here. It's not like the dead still try to get A's on their math tests, right?

...Ugh. I probably should've seen it coming. Running onto the wet road in the middle of a rainy night (or morning, whatever you feel 2 am is). I just... Really don't know what to do. Am I gonna haunt this place forever? Cause accidents all the time here, on this exact road? Because if I'm not mistaken mine wasn't the first...

I didn't think an argument would've led to my own death. I was too angry to think. I wasn't thinking when I started shouting. I wasn't thinking when I slammed the door. I wasn't thinking when I -

Ah.

So there's the light everyone seems to talk about. Guess I'll be on my way to heaven or something. At least it'll be better than the pathetic life I've led here.

... Well, bye.


	2. Welcome to hell!

**Regret. Regret. Regret. **

**By the way, this is directly (but not completely) based off Love in Hell, so most of the storyline should be the same... But I'll avoid the worst parts for the sake of the innocent, haha.. .. ... ... . ...**

**this was a mistake**

* * *

><p>The light shone brightly.<p>

Mikuo blinked. _Ugh... Where... Am I finally in heaven? Great..._ He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he caught sight of a figure bent over him. _An angel, huh? Cool_.

"W-Welcome to hell!" A voice squeaked.

"Mm... Wha..?" Mikuo yawned and sat up, turning to the figure that had caught his eyes, only to find himself gaping at black straps, belts and knee-high boots. The girl blinked.

"Ehm..." She cleared her throat. "Welcome to hell!" She tried again, sounding a little more confident as she crossed her arms behind her back. "I'm Miku!"

There was a pause.

"Oh? Er... Bienvenido al infierno?" She coughed.

"I-I'm not a foreign-" he paused, eyes widening as he registered what exactly the girl had just said. Beyond them stretched a vast desert of dry rocks, red sand, and eternal fire.

He screamed.

...

"WHERE AM I!? WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?! GyyaaAAAAAA!" He screamed again as the girl looked at him curiously. He whipped towards her. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

She shrugged, looking just as confused as he did. "Um... I-I'm just here to-"

Mikuo shrieked again before she could finish, pulling at his hair. "WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

After several minutes, he was able to calm down, sobbing and shivering on the dusty ground with the twin-tailed girl bent worriedly over him. "I-I'm sorry-" she began, before shaking her head. "I mean- I'm not sorry! There's a reason you're here! So you have to repent for all of that and for all the sins you've, um, done, and... Umm..." She trailed off, counting her fingers.

Mikuo raised his head from the ground, his face stained with mud and tears. "B-But... I don't understand!" He sobbed. "I didn't even do anything remotely bad... Except maybe that time I accidentally stepped on my dog's tail... But this doesn't make any snese! How did I end up in hell!?"

The girl paused, looking thoughtful. "Er... That's not really for me to discuss, but... It says that your sins are pretty big, so... Maybe you forgot what you did? I mean, usually the sinners remember what they've done, so..."

"What!?" He sat bolt upright. "So I've been sent to hell 'cause I can't even remember my own sins!? Who the heck are you, anyway!? And why do we-"

"Well... That isn't solely the reason... I mean, it was probably something you did that you've already forgotten about." She said quickly, breathing out. "I think so, at least. A-Anyway, I'm your demonness! I'll be torturing you from now on!"

Mikuo stopped panicking, and stared at the girl. She was about his age or younger, with long hair tied into twin tails the odd same color as his (but... What can you do? It's anime, everybody looks like this) and innocent blue eyes. He sneered. "Are you kidding? They sent me a kid to torture me?"

She looked offended. "H-Hey! Look, I have horns, you know!" She cried, pointing at the ram-like horns on the sides of her head. "It means I'm a grown demon, okay!?" She pouted, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Haah? I thought this was some sort of cosplay or something." Mikuo muttered, poking one of the horns.

Immediately, Miku recoiled and screeched. "N-No! Stop!" She cried, swatting his hands away, blushing profusely. "Never ever ever ever touch the horns! That's like - like sexual harassment, you know!?" She spluttered. "And don't even think about the tail!" She added, noticing Mikuo's gaze.

"Ah, geez, okay." Mikuo held up his hands, stepping back. He sighed. "Okay, I'm in hell... You're a demonness sent to torture me (for whatever reason), so..." He glared up at her, throwing his hands over his privates. "COULD I AT LEAST HAVE SOME CLOTHES!?"

"Ah." Miku tilted her head to the side, apparently noticing, for the first time, that the boy in front of her was, in fact, completely naked. She frowned thoughtfully. "Oh. It's small."

"Gh-"

"Clothes... Mm..." A small frown creased her face as she began rummaging through the pouch attached to her belt. "Ah! Here you are!" She finally exclaimed, much to Mikuo's relief, as she pulled out something from her pouch.

Mikuo stared at the iPod in horror. "Wh- What- What the heck am I supposed to do with this!?"

Miku was still searching trough the pouch. "That's brand new, so don't get it dirty, okay?" She chirped, handing him a pair of earphones. "Just let me know if that one's too big. I have an iPod nano too..."

"I feel like you're making fun of me." Mikuo mumbled, glancing at the iPod and earphones in his hands. "Does everybody... End up naked when they die?"

Miku snapped the pouch shut, shrugging. "Beats me. I've never seen any fully naked people on the streets. Only one or two in the halls. But it's not like anybody cares. Did you like, die in the shower or something?"

Mikuo blushed. "No! It- It was a car accident... I think. Umm, I can't really remember..."

"Memories flow weird down here. You probably lost a few fragments on the way. You'll get them back when go back up, I think."

Mikuo's face brightened. "Wait, so I can get out of here?"

Miku hesitated. "Well... I guess. One you've paid for all of your sins. Now c'mon, let's go!"

"Great!" Mikuo beamed, looking a lot happier than before. He hesitated. "Wait... Go where?" He opened his mouth to add more, but was interrupted by a deep, flowing voice.

"Ah. Miku. So you've found your sinner?"

Mikuo looked up, finding a slightly taller, larger-horned woman standing next to his own demon with long, pink hair.

"Yep!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing Mikuo by the neck and squeezing him. "I'm finally a full-fledged demon now! I'm gonna torture him to bits! Literally!"

"Haha... What-"

The woman nodded. "Good. You two look... Oddly similar." She noted as she surveyed the girl squeezing the life out of the boy in her arms. "...Cute. Well, I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll bring him endless pain."

"I sure will!" Miku chirped excitedly, ignoring the suffocating Mikuo next to her. "So~ Luka! What have you and yours been up to?"

"I had to watch one of the twin's sinners for a while." She shrugged. "As if I don't have any to take care of. Five is more than enough. But that kid is a little troublemaker, let me tell you. If even Rin couldn't handle him, it's obvious Lenka can't. I caught him sneaking off some steamed buns from the shop and offering to sell them. It was probably too harsh for just stealing, but I decided to skin him."

"Ooh! That's a good punishment!" Miku gasped in amazement. "Hmm... I wish I could do that, too..."

"You will one you're brave enough. Now... Where did that brat wander off too...?"

"Haha... Hey..." Mikuo gasped, struggling in Miku's grip. "D-Don't make those kind of jokes, okay? (It's scary...)"

"Jokes?" Luka glanced towards him. "What do you mean? Ah, there he is." Luka motioned towards the figure stumbling towards them in the distance. "Oi, kid! Get over here!" She yelled, waving for the boy to hurry.

"Kid?" Mikuo mumbled, turning to face whoever the pink-haired demon had been calling to, only to stand right next to a completely skinned - from head to toe - alive boy hobbling next to him, shrieking in anguish. Miku gushed in admiration. Mikuo gagged.

"There you are! Now, let's go." Luka smiled, patting him on the shoulder. He screamed in return, the gargled reply of what seemed to be like "Don't touch me!"

"What's the matter?" The woman frowned at the boy, still shivering at the spot. "I told you to move. Come on." She paused, waiting for a reply, but when none came, she sighed. "Stubborn. Never mind, you'll come along later, anyway." She shook her head, and before the two tealettes could react, she pulled out a giant mace, and with a single flick of her wrist, brought it down onto the male's head, smashing it into absolutely nothing almost immediately. Blood and internal organs flew everywhere.

Luka scoffed. "I'll see you later." She snapped her fingers and turned away, just as a pack of giant, mutated wolves came bounding out of nowhere, rushing onto the recently collapsed body and began devouring it's remains. Mikuo slid out of Miku's arms and collapsed onto the ground.

Miku glanced towards the boy, bent over the ground next to her. He really had no idea how hell worked, did he? Well, he was going to be in for a lot of surprise...

...

"Eh- This is...!?"

Mikuo gaped at the giant rocks and columns towering above him, each tower affixed with windows and doors. Other rocks and high mountains were filled with paths and shops, both humans and demons crowding them.

"A city?" Miku glanced towards him. "Well... Yeah! We've got to keep all these sinners somewhere, right?"

"Ohh... So wait, I get a house to stay in!?"

"Mm..." Miku winced. "That... Depends. But c'mon, we have to get to the-"

"Hey! Hold up!" Mikuo yelped, pointing at the humans that passed the street. "H-How come they get clothes!?"

"D-Don't make so much noise!" Miku shushed, cupping a hand over his mouth. "People are looking! And you're not wearing anything..."

Mikuo whined. "But they get clothes! That's not fair!"

"They bought them, of course!" Miku hissed, pinching his nose. Mikuo whimpered and quieted. "See?" She nodded towards the clothing stall being run by a one-horned demon.

Mikuo put up a tantrum again. "Then- Let me go! I need some clothes too, okay!? Let me buy some- Ah-" he fell back, remembering that he was without pants or pockets. "...Great. Even in death I'm broke."

"Well, I'd buy you some pants or something, but I don't have any money until payday." She added miserably.

"Huh...? So even you devils are on salary?"

"Unfortunately." Miku smiled, patting his shoulder before wiping her hands on the black leather skirt. "Now, c'mon! There's supposed to be a class for the newcomers." She took his arm, pulling him along.

"Mrrggg... Not fair..." Mikuo moaned as Miku dragged him through the streets.

Finally, they reached a large white rock building, and Miku pushed open the heavy oak doors. Inside, it looked like a strangely normal lecture hall.

"Sit down. We're late already." Miku helped Mikuo into a seat before skimming to the back of the hall.

Mikuo grumbled and turned to the lecturer and tried his best to avert his eyes from the other newly-dead, all unclothed. Fortunately, most were boys his age ( is this really fortunate? ) or older men. There were also senior citizens and women among them.

"Alright, this is the last time I'm going to repeat this." The teacher slammed a cane against the board, sending an uncomfortable echo throughout the hall. His voice was lowly and monotonous, causing everybody who wasn't in the front row to lean forward and strain their ears. "So listen up!" He adjusted his glasses. "Here in hell, things work differently. You can't earn money down here like you did in the living. Here, since you're all sinners... So... Your money is earned by the amount of pain and torture you receive from your demons!"

There was a synchronized gasp and a few snickers. "T... Torture?" A weak voice sounded.

The man adjusted his glasses again. "What, did you think you could make money off selling candy?" There was a brief snort of chortling laughter, his voice growing louder, deeper. "As if! This isn't the world of the living, shitheads! This is hell! And in hell, you earn a living through eternal pain!" Suddenly, the rough voice ceased and was once again replaced by the softer, monotone one. "So, the more pain and suffering you endure each day - you have to feel it, of course, so try to stay conscious - the more money you'll earn the next. And don't worry, you'll completely regenerate the next day."

"So we suffer for eternity... You know, come to think of it, maybe school wasn't so bad." A boy next to Mikuo muttered.

"Alright, that's all for today."

There were shuffles and murmurs as the demons and their sinners exited the hall.

Mikuo grimaced, glaring at a smiling Miku next to him. "So? You're going to torture me? Really?"

The smile faded. "I can torture people just fine!"

He stood up, a smirk working it's way into his lips. "Really?"

Miku fell silent.

"Hm. Thought so." Mikuo sighed, but just before he turned, Miku jabbed her horns into his eyes, cracking them right through and out the back of his skull. "KyyyaaaaaAAARAAAAGGAAAAAA!"

He dropped the floor and began flailing, screaming for his eyes. Miku smirked in return as the hushed onlookers watched a cautious length away.

"Now, hold still." Miku pulled out a mace skewered with nails, positioning it over his screaming head. "Since it's your first day, I'll ease the pain!" With that, she swung the mace downwards with all her might. Blood splattered across the floor.

Miku smiled in delight at her handiwork, which now lay twitching and bloodied all over the floor.

"There! Maybe now you can buy some underwear."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate this story<strong>


	3. Pain - Money!

**Mm… This should probably go in the 'crossover' section, but they don't have a category for Jigokuren – Love in Hell, and if I put it in crossover people might not be able to find it, ahh**

**Can somebody tell me if there should be another genre for this because I have no idea**

* * *

><p>"Hey… Miku."<p>

"Huh? What?"

Mikuo frowned at the card he was holding in his hand. "I thought you said you were going to give me money (I wanted to buy some underwear)." He scratched at one of the icons stamped onto the card as though it were one of the lottery scratching things.

"Yeah, that's why I stamped my hanko there, see?" Miku pointed at one of the stamps on the card.

"So… A hanko is like money in hell?" Mikuo asked, still looking at the card in confusion.

Miku shook her head. "No, no. The lowest monetary denomination **((I don't know what this means))** in hell is this," she said, holding up a silver coin with the letters 100 engraved on it. "But the amount you've been paid hasn't reached that amount yet. You need 10 stamps for 100 Vexes. You earned 3 stamps yesterday… In other words, 30 Vexes. Umm, what do you call them? Yen, right?"

"What!?" Mikuo cried. "H-Having your head literally knocked clean off is only worth measly 30 Yen!? And after what you did to me, too…"

Miku raised an eyebrow at him, sticking out her lower lip. "That was much too quick to be horrible!" She protested, insisting she had done a good job nevertheless. "You didn't even feel any pain! If it doesn't cause you any pain, it won't pay much, you know?" She added, before smiling sweetly. "So, I'll tell you some quick ways to earn cash. For starters, you could try pulling off the fingernails with a pair of pliers… Or maybe some red-hot metal nails driven between the teeth and gum…" And she went on, continuously and cheerfully listing out all the possible punishments he could receive in exchange for money, with Mikuo wailing for her to stop.

"Okay! Th-That's quite enough!" Mikuo cried, cuffing his hands over her mouth as she got into the description of crushing one's head in a vice. "I think 30 Yen is enough! C-Come on, let's just go buy something."

"Oh- Ah, o-okay." Miku trailed after him as he stomped off, watching him worriedly. _I may have said that… But with only 30 Vexes…_

…

"You think 30 Yhen is going to buy you something here? You takin' my store for some trashy wal-mart wannabe? This isn't your cheapskate store, kid!"

"I – I'm sorry…" Mikuo murmured, bowing.

_And I told him he could buy something, too… Ah, I feel bad._ "Excuse me," Miku said, stepping in front of Mikuo as she looked up at the man, clasping her hands together. "Mister, p-please take this as a request from me, too!" She pleaded. "Even if it's worn out or has holes in it, we'll still take it!"

"Hmm… Actually, there might be something. Follow me." She gestured them towards the back of the shop, where clothes were laying in messy heaps, and mounds of opened boxes were strewn about. He began rummaging through one of them, finally digging out what he was searching for. "Well, these are all actually for swapping, but this one has been in here for ages, and I doubt anyone would want it, so here you go." He handed Mikuo a pair of underwear, and he took it gratefully.

"Th-Thank you so much, sir!" He cried, clutching the cloth as though it were something precious. Miku snickered.

"..Huh? Is there something on my back?" Mikuo asked, turning around once he had gotten the underwear on.

"No, it's nothing." Miku covered her hand with her mouth. _Although… Maybe I should tell him about those giant lips and the 'Delicious' on the back. No wonder it's never been swapped…_

…

"Hm? What's the matter?"

Miku stopped and turned towards Mikuo, who had suddenly paused in the middle of the street. She followed his gaze, where it landed on the steamed bun shop.

"Oh." She looked at the rows of steamed buns on display. "Are you hungry?"

Mikuo frowned at the sign. "Hell bun: 100 Yhen." He paused. "Cash on hand… 30 Yhen."

There was a momentarily silence as his stomach growled.

"YES! Food!" Mikuo clutched at the steamed bun, drooling over it. Miku counted what was left in her purse moodily. "Haha… I'm so hungry… I didn't even think you still had human needs after dying… But- Hm?" He turned towards the source of a horrible wailing, postponing his lunch. "What's this place?"

Miku turned to follow him, and they were greeted by a hall filled with screaming humans, being torn apart and massacred, blood gushing all over the room. The entire hall was filled with demons ripping apart their sinners, one by one, part by part, all struggling to stay conscious as they were torn limb from limb.

"This? It's the Redeemer's Plaza." Miku answered calmly.

"H-Hey… Are you alright?" Miku patted Mikuo on the back, who was crouched over the ground. "I thought you would've been able to handle that…"

"Uuuugh…" Mikuo moaned, wiping his face. "And I thought Attack on Titan was bad…"

Miku helped him up. "Well, eventually you're going to have to participate in that, too." She began slowly. "I mean… You have to atone for all of your sins, at least little by little, or you'll never leave hell, no matter how long you stay here. I can-"

"N-No! Shut up!" Mikuo cried, swinging his arm at her, and she let go of him in surprise as he stumbled away.

"Aw, gee." Miku sighed huffily as she watched him as he darted away. "He still acts like a little kid… Mm, what can I do to him?"

...

Mikuo sighed, looking around him. The streets and paths were lined with homeless sinners, demons strolling and other vile creatures. _Surely… This can't be the place I was supposed to end up in, was it? If I really did sin that much…_ A slow patter of footsteps disrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to find a small, old man staggering towards him.

"May I sit here?" He asked softly.

"Oh. Sure." Mikuo nodded, shifting to the side to make space.

The elderly man looked up at the sky, filled with dark thunderclouds, spread out as far as the sky could see. He let out a breathy sigh. "The weather here is always terrible, isn't it?" He said mournfully. "Even when it does rain, it burns the skin. And when the clouds fade, the heat is unbearable."

Mikuo nodded half-heartedly.

"You know," the man continued, seeing the boy wasn't really interested in speaking to him, "It may seem a bit sudden… But you don't seem like the kind of lad that's bad enough to deserve to come down here, are you now?"

Mikuo looked up. "Huh? But…"

He shook his head. "I've been here for a time too long. I can tell you're not that bad of a kid just by lookin' at ya… You poor boy. What happened?"

"I-I think… There was a car… Or something." Mikuo stumbled, pressing a palm to his forehead. "I really can't remember. I don't know why. Do you remember what happened?"

The man nodded, looking at Mikuo sceptically. "Yes, most of us usually do. It's often only special cases when one starts forgetting of their life before this. Give it time, and it'll all fade away, but by then you'll be too focused on gettin' out of here to notice."

"Oh." Mikuo looked down at his toes. "Well… Actually, to be honest, I was sure I was sent here by mistake… At least, that's what I thought." His voice shook. "But… Now that I stop and really think about it, then…"

"I… I don't think I did anything even remotely bad… I mean, sure, I was nasty to the neighbour's cat, and yeah, I probably pissed off more than a few people, but…" He swiped at his eyes. "No one's really hated me for anything. So I really don't understand why…"

He felt a pat on his back as he looked up to face the elderly man again. "You'll be fine," he smiled. "You'll be out of here in no time, sonny." He laughed slightly, giving the comfort of a warm feeling of sitting next to your grandfather while he was telling you stories. Mikuo curled his toes.

The smile faded. "I reckon I'll be in here for a couple hundred years or so…"

"Huh? What… What did you do?" Mikuo swallowed. Dying was one thing… But if they really did come here for their sins, it was as close as jail.

There was a sigh. "Well…"

"I… Killed my own wife."

Mikuo gave a startled gasp, looking up at the man, face clouded with horror and pity.

"Leave if you want," the man continued, his old face lost and forlorn. "But… She had a severe case of Alzheimer's and she was bed-ridden. She couldn't remember anything… She couldn't have remembered anything, let alone carry on a conversation, yet…"

He paused to take a deep breath as his eyes filled with tears, looking up into the skies, heaven out of reach. "Her last words to me…"

_Thank you, darlin', for everything… So… Please, let it end now._

"I couldn't take it anymore. Our savings had dried up, and I was tired of takin' care of her. So I wrung her neck, and after I… I killed myself."

Mikuo watched the man's face, clearly overridden by hidden tears. "Well…" He sighed. "Obviously I wasn't able to see her again even in our death."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Mikuo breathed, mouth agape. He'd read plenty of depressing stories, but he'd never had one told directly to him, and being the truth, too… "I didn't-" His sentence was cut short as a low grumble sounded from the man's stomach.

He chuckled. "Ah. Sorry about that. It seems even those at the rock bottom of humanity still get hungry."

Mikuo smiled. "Here," he said, handing over the bun he still held in his hands. "You can have mine."

"Oh! No, I couldn't possibly take your food! After what you could've done to earn it…"

"Eh, well…" Mikuo paused, trying not to remember the shock of having his eyes pierced out through the back of his skull. "T-To be honest, I saw something kinda unappealing a while back, so I've lost my appetite. Please, take it." He placed the bun into the old man's hand, smiling the best he could as he got up.

"Anyway, see you later. Cheer up a bit (Though it's kind of hard to be happy in hell. Hahaha..)!" He grinned, waving as he began walking off. He found Miku waiting for him by the end of the street, the old man smiling as he listened to their arguments even as they disappeared around the corner. He sighed, looking down at the bun as a slower, wider grin spread across his face.

_Ha! He actually believed me!_

...

"Hey, Miku!" Mikuo whistled cheerily as he skipped up next to her. "I'm gonna go atone for all of my sins! It's best I get out of here as soon as possible, right?" He flashed her a grin, and Miku rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she finally replied, smiling back. "That's great, Mikuo!"

"Isn't it? Now, c'mon! Lay somethin' on me!"

"Alright… Let's start with something… Small…" Fishing something out of her bag, she managed a tap on Mikuo's forehead with a hammer.

"H…Huh? What's this supposed to b-" Mikuo paused, feeling the tiny cut on his forehead suddenly turn into a searing pain. "YOU PUT A NAIL THROUGH MY HEAD!?" He screamed, toppling over backwards.

"Well, you said- Oops!" Miku gasped as Mikuo tumbled right over the edge of the cliff and crashed right into the steamed bun shop below. She sighed, shaking her head as she surveyed the 'Delicious' underwear's lips right above the giant steamed bun sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but, argh, this is rushed<br>Anyway, so, yeah, I'm following the story line and dialogue for Love in Hell... Which I deeply regret**

**Regret everything**

**Also im so sorry I just realized Mikuo was naked for one and a half chapters oh god poor baby I hate this**


End file.
